Riku
Backstory Riku grew up in a Village on the border of the Fire Nation and the Land of Rice Paddies. He had a relatively normal life while residing there. Being in a small village he was taught to fight as a ninja so he could defend his village when the time came. Unfortunately that time did come and the entire village was killed before Riku's eyes as he had become trapped under some debris and left for dead early in the attack. A group of Leaf Ninja happened upon his scorched village three days after the attack occurred and found a weak Riku still trapped. Riku was brought back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to recover and recount the events of the battle to village elders and intelligence agents. After he was fully recovered he asked the village elders for refuge and the Hokage for training so the next time that things that he cared for were in danger he would have the power to protect them. They obliged and Riku was enrolled in the academy. Rank Genin Statistics Training '''Skill Training''' '''Feats''' '''Basic Feats''' '''Training:''' When training someone/something/yourself you gain +3 to DC rolls. '''Quick Learner:''' Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1 '''Jutsu Feats''' '''Shinobi Feats''' '''Academy Student:''' Prerequisite: Must be taken at level 1 * Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following '''Trained only''' skills: Chakra Control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sign Language, Treat Injury (Medical Ninjutsu), Fuinijutsu. Alternatively the character may choose a total of 9 skills from the skill list to have a given bonus to. '''Genin:''' Prerequisite: Must know at least 4 techniques. Academy Student * Benefit: Being a Genin grants a character automatically a “licensed” license in his Ninja village, a +1 bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following skills: Chakra Control, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Alternatively, the character may chose one of the two following skills in place of a skill bonus: Sense Chakra or Suppress Chakra. '''Advanced Study:''' * Prerequisite: Can only be taken at 1st level. * Benefit: You gain a the ability to learn a single technique up to rank 3 when selecting this feat, and gain a +2 competence bonus to Learn checks to learn and master that technique. You cannot attain mastery in this technique until you attain sufficient level to learn it normally. This bonus does not stack with feats and abilities that allow learning higher-ranked techniques, such as Genius Ninja. '''Heroic Surge:''' Prerequisite: Heroic character only. * Benefit: The character gains a quickened move or attack action during his turn. The character may use Heroic Surge once per day at 1st level, twice per day at 5th level, three times per day at 9th level, four times per day at 13th level, and five times per day at 17th level. The character can only gain one quickened action per round, no matter what type (see Basic Game Mechanics for rules on Quickened Actions). Special: This feat replaces the standard d20 Modern version of the feat of the same name. '''Tier 2:''' Tier 2 allows your character an empowered BAB attack, where your BAB is equal to your amount of damage on hit. '''Level:Empowered Damage''' # 2 # 4 # 6 # 8 # 10 # 12 # 14 # 16 # 18 # 20 Clan Feats Character Feats '''Jutsu''' '''Training''' '''Class''' '''[https://theninjaway.wikia.com/wiki/Sage Sage]''' '''Nature Energy Channeling''' '''Chakra Flow''' * Benefit: With this feat, the character is able to transfer their chakra within objects/items/weapons easily. The Transfer allows them to unlock bonus to their specific item. * When infused without a nature release the Chakra flow only gives an accuracy bonus of +2. * To Add chakra flow to any weapon you must be proficient in it's type. '''Chakra Flow: Weapon''' '''Lightning''' * Chakra, as applied to weapons, provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Also, when the Fourth Raikage flowed his lightning chakra directly into his own body, it was capable of electrically stimulating his nervous system. This resulted in an increase in his reaction time, raw speed, and defensive power to their utmost limits. * Rank: 5, D-Class * Casting Time: Standard Action * Range: Personal * Area: Personal * Duration: 1 round/level (concentration) * Cooldown: 3 rounds '''Sage Mode''' Once activated by Standing still for 1 full action the user is able to access Sage Mode. Sage mode gives the user the ability to use Senjutsu Enhancements. * Senjutsu Enhancements: Physical Damage Increase * Senjutsu Enhancements: Reflex Bonus * Senjutsu Enhancements: Perception Bonus * Senjutsu Enhancements: Range Increase of Ninjutsu Abilities '''Sage Mode: Final Blow '''Sage Mode: Final Blow allows the user to while in sage mode attempt an extra basic attack against their opponent for their max BAB. The number is represented in ( ) and can not be added with critical damage. '''Summon Beast: Dragons''' The user must use a Summoning Scroll of Greater quality or better and a blood-pact with the said summon. Once acquired the user places an amount of chakra equal to the level amount the user wishes for the summon to be. The Level is equal to 1d10/level of HP and can be no greater than 100 in level. The summoned creature is represented by the hand seal of the summon. The Size of the summon is represented by every 10 levels. In addition to chakra spent the user must spend 10hp/size of the creature to represent the blood-pact between the summon and the user. # A blood-pact is represented by the user signing some type of contract with a beast. They're easily acquired as they take no in game RP to achieve. However, the person wanting to receive a contract with a summoned beast must be on a 2 session long break. This will represent their time spent away training with the beast. A blood-pact must be created with each summon you wish to use/wield. '''Dragons''' These mythical creatures are thought to nothing but legends. The oldest are often gifted with vast intelligence and power. A dragon values values courage as well as honor. It is a beast to be feared and will not serve a coward, or one who lies to save themselves. Once their service, and friendship, is gained it is a bond that will not easily be broken. There are six types of dragon: Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water and Wind. The user must specify which type he makes a pact with when he does; the Dragon's breath weapon and resistance are based on this type. a user can ride a dragon with the ride skill. '''Rank Requirements:''' * '''Solider and Protector:''' 4 + summon level * '''Guardian:''' 6 + summon level * '''Noble:''' 8 + summon level * '''Champion:''' 12 + summon level '''Chakra Cost:''' * '''Soldier:''' 4 x size * '''Protector:''' 4 x size + 5 * '''Guardian:''' 5 x size + 15 * '''Noble:''' 6 x size+20 * '''Champion:''' 7 x size + 30 '''Breath''' '''Weapon''' (Su): A breath weapon attack causes energy damage (of the selected type) equal to 2d4 per summon level. The breath may be either a 40-feet-long cone, or a 60-feet-long line. The damage can be halved with a Reflex save DC 10 + summon level + summon's Con modifier. The summon is immune to his own breath weapon. A Dragon can only use this ability once per 1d6 rounds. '''Darkvision''' (Ex): The Dragon can see in total darkness, out to 90 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. '''Energy Resistance''' (Ex): A dragon has a resistance to energy of his given type (fire dragon has fire resistance, etc) equal to 5 + 2 per summon level. '''Flight''' (Ex): All dragons are capable of flight. '''Hold Breat'''h (Ex): The water dragon can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to four times its Constitution modifier before it risks to drown. '''Natural''' '''Weapons''': The dragon has 1 bite and 2 claw attacks. '''Bonus Feat''': All Dragons have Alertness '''Items''' '''Armor''' O-yoroi (45lbs): +80 (AB) +3 DEX -6 Stealth and hide checks -3 Accuracy +4 Magic Resistance (Temp) '''Weapons''' Kunai (1) '''Tools''' Greater Scroll of Summoning 5 Chakra Pills '''Other''' School Books Scroll Paper Academy Graduation Certificate My Jutsus '''NINJUTSU''' '''''E:''''' Basic Clone Jutsu Body Flicker R1 (Substitution) Jutsu Transformation Jutsu '''''D:''''' Voice of Heaven Style - Flash - Severing Air Flash '''''C:''''' '''''B:''''' '''''A:''''' '''''S:''''' '''''S+:''''' '''TAIJUTSU''' '''''E:''''' '''''D:''''' '''''C:''''' '''''B:''''' '''''A:''''' '''''S:''''' '''''S+:''''' '''GENJUTSU''' '''''E:''''' '''''D:''''' '''''C:''''' '''''B:''''' '''''A:''''' '''''S:''''' '''''S+:''''' '''OTHER''' '''''E:''''' Cloak of Invisibility Technique Rope Escape Technique '''''D:''''' '''''C:''''' '''''B:''''' '''''A:''''' '''''S:''''' '''''S+:''''' =